theleakycauldronfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter, (born 31st July 1980) was a half-blood wizard, and the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans). He was one of the most famous wizards of modern times, being the only person to survive the Killing Curse, furthermore, surviving it as a 1-year-old. Lord Voldemort killed both of Harry's parents at their home in Godric's Hollow, although Severus had begged him to spare Lily, she would not stand aside. Her love gave Harry protection, and when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, the curse rebounded, defeating Voldemort and ending the First Wizarding War. Lily's love protection meant that Harry had to go and live with his only living blood-relative, his Aunt Petunia, his mother's muggle sister, where she and her family would not welcome nor nurture Harry, but where he would be safe for at least 17 years. Being the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, Harry was famous even before attending Hogwarts, not finding out until he was eleven. The Prophecy :"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." :—Prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney The Prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney in the Hog's Head Pub in 1980, to Albus Dumbledore. The boy it referred to could have been Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, but Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord decided Harry was more of his equal, both of them being half-blood, and so it became him. He was born as the seventh month died, to two wizards who had thrice defied Voldemort, and survived. Severus Snape, then a Death Eater, could only tell Voldemort half of the prophecy, as he was apprehended by Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's younger brother, before the full prophecy could be made. Therefore, the Dark Lord knew of two children it could refer to, Harry Potter, or Neville Longbottom, who came to be a good friend of Harry's during his years at Hogwarts. Voldemort killed his parents, two skilled wizards, but failed to kill Harry himself, a mere baby. Life Summary After his birth and the death of his parents, he was sent to live with his only living relatives, his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley Dursley. He was taken from his home in Godric's Hollow by Rubeus Hagrid, who rode a motorcycle he borrowed from Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Hagrid took him to Privet Drive (the street where the Dursley's lived), where he met up with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was left to live with the Dursley's for 10 years without knowing he was a wizard... At the age of eleven, on his birthday, he was told by Rubeus Hagrid that he was a wizard, and given a Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley, where he bought everything he would need for Hogwarts, and was given an Owl as a birthday gift from Hagrid. Later on in the year, he attended Hogwarts, meeting Ron Weasley (who would come to be his best friend) on the Hogwarts Express, and Hermione Granger too (who would also be one of his best friends). Near the end of the school year, he thwarted Voldemort a second time, in the Underground chambers containing the Philosopher's Stone. The next year, Ron and his brothers Fred and George (whom Harry had met on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the year before) drove a Flying Ford Anglia car to the Dursley home and rescued Harry, who was trapped in his room thanks to Dobby the house elf, who attempted to stop him from going to Hogwarts through the year. At Hogwarts, the teachers and most of the students feared that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened. During the last term at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Gilderoy Lockhart entered the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart uses Ron's wand to attempt to cast a memory charm on the boy's, but it backfires and he himself loses his memory. Harry and Ron are separated by falling rocks, but Harry goes on through the chamber, later killing the Basilisk, destroying the diary (and unknowingly a horcrux), and saving Ginny Weasley. After the battle, he headed to McGonogall's office, and after, freed Dobby from his servitude, by hiding his own sock in Tom Riddle's Diary, and giving it to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius handed it to Dobby, thereby accidentally freeing him. In Harry's Third Year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Prison, after being imprisoned 12 Years Earlier for allegedly betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, and killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. However as Harry discovers at the end of the year, it was actually Pettigrew who betrayed them, and that Sirius was innocent. Pettigrew had the Animagus form of a rat, and Ron's pet rat Scabbers was actually Peter in disguise. When Sirius breaks into Gryffindor Common Room at night, he tries to kill Scabbers (Pettigrew) but fails, and the Gryffindors are forced to sleep in the Great Hall as everyone thought that Sirius tried to kill Harry, but got the wrong bed. During the final term, at night, Ron is dragged of by a black dog (actually Sirius in his Animagus form) leading Harry and Hermione to follow. They are led into a tunnel under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. There, Scabbers true identity comes out, as does Sirius's innocence. Lupin transforms into a werewolf as the group heads back to the castle, because the full moon rises, and Sirius transforms into his Animagus form to protect the others. During the commotion, Pettigrew escapes, and Lupin flees, leaving Black badly injured. The Dementors attempt to perform the kiss on him, but a stag patronus comes along and saves him. However, he is imprisoned in one of the towers of Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry travel back in time, and save Buckbeak and Sirius. During Harry's Fourth Year, Dumbledore announces that a very special event, the Triwizard Tournament, is going to take place at Hogwarts. The tournament calls for a single champion from the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of tasks for a glorious prize of one-thousand Galleons. Not long after, hosts from the other two schools, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute, arrive at Hogwarts. The three champions were decided using the Goblet of Fire, however there was an age limit preventing Harry, Ron and Hermione from entering. Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts Champion, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. However, Harry's name is also spat out of the Goblet, and he is forced to compete. The first challenge involves a dragon. The four competitors each have there own dragon, which they must keep at bay while attempting to obtain their Golden Egg, which they need so they can know what the Second Task is. Harry eventually gained his egg, and was later told by Cedric what to do with it. In the second challenge, each of the competitors had to rescue someone they were close to from underwater, using magic to assist them. Harry did not know whether he was supposed to save Ron or Hermione, but Krum took Hermione, meaning he had to take Ron. He also rescued Fleur's sister Gabrielle, as Fleur was unable to complete the challenge. In the final challenge, the competitors had to get through a maze of danger, to the Triwizard Cup. Harry gets there, aided by Diggory, and they both touch it simultaneously. It transports them to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Cedric is killed by Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew). Voldemort is reborn, but Harry yet again thwarts him and gets safely back to Hogwarts. Made-Eye is revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice and the real Mad-Eye is saved. Harry won the tournament, but gave his winnings to Fred and George Weasley. In Harry's Fifth Year, he and his friends were surprised to hear that Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, had been appointed the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. She quickly became disliked, and she refused to teach Practical DADA, only teaching Ministry approved theory. She later sacked Sybill Trelawney after being appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor and arbitrarily imposing a number of rules known as Educational Decrees. Dumbledore allowed Trelawney to stay in the grounds, and appointed centaur Firenze as the new Divination teacher. One night Harry awoke after having a disturbing dream of Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake. He was taken to Dumbledore, who ordered Snape to teach Harry Occlumency to protect his mind from the Dark Lord (although these lessons ended quickly due to Harry and Snape's hatred toward each other). Further on in the school year, Harry was convinced by Hermione and Ron to secretly teach students DADA, and eventually he agreed. They named the group Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, to mock the Ministry, which feared Dumbledore was creating a secret wizarding army. When the meetings were uncovered a while later by Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad, Dumbledore claimed it was his idea, and escapeed with Fawkes. Umbridge was made headmistress, however Fred and George had had enough. They believed that their futures lay outside the world of academic achievement, and so they flew away on their brooms, setting off fireworks, to huge applause from everyone but Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. After having a vision that Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, Harry tried desperately to contact 12 Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network, using the fireplace in Umbridge's Office. However he was caught by her while trying to use it, and she was poised to use the Cruciatus Curse. Before she could, Hermione convinced her that Dumbledore had hidden a very powerful weapon in the Forbidden Forest, and she led Umbridge and Harry through the Forest. Umbridge was carried away by Centaurs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville and Ginny, all travelled to the Ministry by Thestral. They found the prophecy regarding Harry and Voldemort, but were attacked by Death Eaters. The students fought heroically, but were almost defeated, until the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix. The prophecy was smashed, and Sirius killed by his deranged Death Eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry chased her up to the Atrium, where Voldemort appeared and duelled Dumbledore. Voldemort Disapparated, but not before Ministry workers and Fudge arrived to see him. Fudge finally accepted that The Dark Lord had returned, and later resigned from his post as Minister for Magic. In Harry's Sixth Year, Dumbledore announced that Snape was the new DADA teacher, while Horace Slughorn was taking over the vacated post of Potions Master. Slughorn's entry requirements were lower than Snape's, allowing Harry and Ron to take the N.E.W.T course. However, since neither of them had anticipated this, they had no equipment, and had to be loaned books by Slughorn. In his, Harry found lots of handwritten instructions different to the original ones, and after he followed these, found that his Potions skills had greatly improved. Harry won the bottle of Felix Felicis (Liquid Luck), and later found out that the book was originally owned by someone named "The Half-Bood Prince". In Albus Dumbledore's First Lesson, he showed Harry the first of a number of memories concerning Voldemort's past. It showed a Ministry official named Bob Ogden, attempting to arrest Morfin Gaunt (Voldemort's Uncle) for attacking muggle Tom Riddle Sr., but failing. Dumbledore revealed that, following Ogden's visit, Morfin's sister Merope Gaunt (Voldemort's Mother) had given Riddle a Love Potion because she was in love with him, and they ran away together and concieved a child, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort). Harry wanted to investigate Draco Malfoy, but had other things to keep up with. In the Half-Blood Prince's book, he found numerous spells supposedly created by the Half-Blood Prince himself (such as Muffliato and Levicorpus). Hermione disapproved of the book, because it allowed Harry to outperform her in Potions and some of the spells in it had a dark nature. Three times, Slughorn attempted to invite Harry to one of his "Slug Club" parties, and Harry had to try and avoid them, so as not to leave out Ron (as Hermione was invited too). During a trip to Hogsmeade, a member of Harry's Quidditch team was Imperiused and cursed by an opal necklace, almost losing he life. Harry remembered seeing the necklace in Borgin's shop, and voices his suspicions about Malfoy being the one who imperiused her to McGonagall, but she states that Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade that day, and that there was no proof that he bought the necklace. In his second lesson with Dumbledore, Harry was shown a memory of Caractacus Burke talking about Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which a desperate and pregnant Merope Gaunt had sold him. It then switched to a memory of Dumbledore's, in which he visited the orphanage Tom Riddle grew up in. A while later in the year, Harry realises he is in love with Ginny, and Ron begins dating Lavender Brown. After attending Slughorn's Christmas Party, Harry, Hermione and Ron (Ron, however, did not attend Slughorn's Party) spend the Christmas Holiday at the Burrow, and Harry tells Ron, Arthur and Lupin about Snape and Malfoy, but they think Snape was just trying to tell Dumbledore what Malfoy was up to. After their return to Hogwarts, Harry has another lesson with Dumbledore, looks into another memory, and is asked by Dumbledore to become friendly with Slughorn. Later, Ron is poisoned after being cured from a Love Potion by Slughorn, and is saved by Harry. Harry has another lesson with Dumbledore, who shows him two other memories. Katie returns to the school and states that someone Imperiused her in the girl's bathroom of Rosmerta's Pub in Hogsmeade, and Harry duels Malfoy, badly injuring him and getting lots of detentions from Snape. He and Ginny later kiss and begin dating. At the end of the year, after Harry obtains Slughorn's memory, he is called to Dumbledore's office, and they go to a cave where Dumbledore believes a Horcrux to be. After obtaining the locket (the horcrux), they Apparate to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore is killed by Snape atop the Astronomy Tower. In Harry's Final Year, he does not attend Hogwarts, but goes hunting for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. They attend Bill and Fleur's wedding, which is disrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Lynx Patronus telling everyone that Scrimgeour is dead and "they are coming". Death Eaters attack, and Harry, Ron and Hermione Disapparate, appearing on Tottenham Court Road. The Trio enter the Luchino Caffe, where they unknowingly trigger a taboo. Two supposed workmen walk in, however they are actually Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle in disguise. The Death Eaters attack Harry, Ron and Hermione, but are defeated, and their memories wiped along with the waitress's memory. After fleeing to 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry discovers who R.A.B is, and after searching the house, the Trio interrogate Kreacher, who says Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket. Harry orders Kreacher to bring Mundungus, and so he obeys. When asked, Fletcher says that he had no choice but to give away the locket. He reveals that a small woman with a bow on her head, who looked like a toad, asked him if he had a license for trading magical artifacts. She took a fancy to the locket, and said she'd let him off if he gave it to her. The woman turns out to be Umbridge, and the Trio use Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Ministry (Harry as Albert Runcorn, Ron as Reginald Cattermole and Hermione as Mafalfa Hopkirk). After getting into the Ministry, Ron is ordered to stop the rain in Yaxley's office, and Hermione is taken by Umbridge, leaving Harry to search her Umbridge's office. Finding no sign of the locket, Harry goes into one of the lifts, and briefly meets up with Reg (Ron) and Arthur Weasley. He enters one of the courtrooms under his Invisibility Cloak, and finds Umbridge, Mafalda (Hermione) and Yaxley in there, Umbridge questioning a man named Alderton. He was sentenced to Azkaban, and Mary Cattermole was called up. Hermione (still in guise) asks Umbridge about the locket, and Harry stuns Umbridge and Yaxley. Umbridge's Patronus disappears, and a Dementor attacks Mrs. Cattermole. Harry casts his Patronus, and Hermione grabs the locket, leaving a fake in it's place. After freeing Mrs. Cattermole and the muggle-borns, they run to the Atrium, where they meet up with Ron. But the Ministry have been alerted, and are sealing all of the exits. Harry uses his intimidating disguise as Albert Runcorn to bully the workers into leaving the exits open momentarily to allow the muggle-borns to escape. The real Reg Cattermole arrived and Yaxley appeared, ordering all the exits be sealed again. Figuring out what was going on, he grabbed Hermione's arm as the trio disapparated, but Hermione Jinxed him, and he let go. But he was passed the defences of Grimmauld Place, and so the Trio were forced to go on the run, aided only by a magical tent. They had no means of destroying the locket, and after months on the run, Ron left, the locket provoking his anger. After a trip to Godric's Hollow, where they were attacked by Nagini, Harry and Hermione continued to travel around with the tent. One night, Harry followed a Doe Patronus to a frozen pond. He saw Gryffindor's sword in it, and Ron saved his life, when he almost drowned (Ron returned using the Deluminator). Ron destroyed the locket with the sword, and the trio continued their search. They visited the Lovegood House, where they were ambushed by Death Eaters, and disapparated. After more time on the run, they were captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, after Harry accidentally triggered the Taboo. There, Ollivander, Luna, Griphook and Dean were trapped, however all were saved later, and taken to Shell Cottage by Dobby. Dobby, however, was killed by Bellatrix's throwing knife, and buried by Harry at Shell Cottage. The trio then, with help from Griphook, broke into the Bellatrix Lestrage's Vault at Gringotts. They gained another Horcrux, and escaped on a Dragon. Deciding they should next go to Hogwarts, after Harry saw Voldemort and then Ravenclaw, the Trio went to Hogsmeade. The Caterwauling Charm was set off, but they were taken into the Hog's Head by Aberforth and eventually got into the Room of Requirement. Everyone began to look for something to do with Ravenclaw, and after speaking to Helena Ravenclaw's Ghost, Harry went to the Room Where Everything is Hidden with Hermione and Ron, got the Horcrux and saved Draco and Goyle from Crabbe's Fiendfyre (which killed him). The Horcrux was destroyed by the Fiendfyre, and the Cup was destroyed earlier by Hermione in the Chamber of Secrets. The trio then head to the Shrieking Shack (via the Whomping Willow Entrance) and there, Voldemort sets Nagini on Snape, believing it the only way to master the Elder Wand. When Voldemort is gone, Harry collects Snape's tears (which are his memories), and then Voldemort calls off the battle for one hour. Harry goes to Dumbledore's Office and views Snape's memories in the Pensieve. He realises that he is a Horcrux, accidentally made into one by Voldemort, and he later goes to the Forbidden Forest, and is killed by Voldemort. Waking up in a white version of Kings Cross, he meets Dumbledore, and after talking to him, comes back to life where his body lay. Voldemort forces Hagrid to carry his body, and when they are back at the grounds of Hogwarts, Voldemort magically silences the crowd. After lots of commotion, and the Sorting Hat being set alight on Neville's head, he kills Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor, and the battle recommences. Bellatrix is killed by Molly Weasley, and Harry pulls off his Invisibility Cloak. After a long while of he and Voldemort circling each other, their spells clash, and the Elder Wand flies from Voldemort's hand, his curse rebounding and killing him. Harry repairs his wand with the Elder Wand, preferring it, and 19 years later, his and Ginny's children, along with Hermione and Ron's, are attending Hogwarts. He becomes an Auror, along with Ron and Hermione, while Ginny became Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Neville married Hannah Abbot, and became Hogwarts Herbology Professor too. Biography